The Princess and the Genius
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after the Season 2 episode Mo Job. Princess and Mojo meet one night. Can Princess confess her feelings for the evil monkey genius? Or will he reject her?


**Here's a new Powerpuff Girls oneshot I cooked up after reading "Townsville is Doomed", a story with the pairing of Princess Morbucks and Mojo Jojo, by ****Gundam-Ranger-X**** (a great read, of course). It takes place after the episode "Mo Job", which is, in my opinion, an excellent, well-written episode. **

**Just so you know, Mojo's habit of reiterating everything he says really drives me crazy, so I decided to make him speak like a normal person – and I apologize for any OOC-ness too.**

**Pairing: Mojo/Princess.**

**Spoilers: Takes place after "Mo Job".**

**Disclaimer: Genius Craig McCracken owns The Powerpuff Girls and their characters. I own the oneshots and stories. The song lyrics to Transcending by Red Hot Chili Peppers and I Still by the Backstreet Boys belong to their respective owners. **

**"****The Princess and the Genius"**

"_Something's gonna happen,  
Something very soon,  
Transcending flesh could be a breeze  
Sending me over the moon._

_Friends near death, you gave respect,  
Sympathetic intellect,  
Choices are for one and all,  
All we are is leaves that fall_

_That's all"_

_--_Red Hot Chili Peppers, _Transcending_

It was nighttime in the city of Townsville, USA. And in Townsville Park, two villains – one a princess, the other an evil monkey genius wearing a purple cape – didn't know it yet, but they would meet.

"_Now look at me  
Instead of moving on, I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
And I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)_

_I've tried to fight it  
Can't deny it  
You don't even know_

_That I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you"_

Princess Morbucks, scuffling through the grass, shivered in the night air and held her purple mink coat closer to her little 5-year-old body.

For Princess, things had not been very nice lately. First her father often went out into the town, just taking walks – usually before she got up. She didn't understand why, but she did understand one thing. He did need two things – exercise and time to think.

Then, whenever he came back, he began ignoring her completely. She didn't like that at all.

Princess sighed as she remembered having all those tantrums whenever she tried – and failed – to get her dad's attention. She was also starting to notice that things were changing around Townsville, after all.

She pulled herself out of her musings. "Well, at least a nighttime walk will help me put things into perspective – and help me calm down a bit," she said to herself. Her tone suddenly changed from impassive to a little angry. "If only I was a little patient and more self-controlled, and not prone to tantrums most of the time, then maybe I wouldn't be so messed up in the first place!"

As she said the last part in an angry whisper, the bushes started rustling. She whipped her head around, trying to look confident, her beady black eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?" she hissed.

An eerily familiar voice replied,

"Princess, Princess, Princess...you should know better than to go walking at night. There's no telling what will happen."

Then moonlight became bright enough just as the owner of the voice stepped out of the bushes, revealing himself.

Princess sucked in her breath in shock.

It was Mojo Jojo – the Powerpuff Girls archenemy. He was a monkey with a larger-than-life brain, meaning that he had a lot of ideas. And he was always trying to win against, and destroy, the Powerpuffs. But he would always fail every time. He hated that with a burning hot passion.

Ever since she had met him that one day, after seeing him on TV in prison, Princess somehow knew that she felt this...this...

Oh, well, she wasn't exactly good at finding the right words to express exactly how she felt about the evil genius monkey.

Every time she saw him, she wanted to run right up to him and tell him that she liked him as more than just a friend. She wanted to be one of those girls that took walks in Townsville Park while holding hands with their boyfriend. She wanted to just tell Mojo how she secretly felt about him. But something would always hold her back – rejection.

Maybe he would reject her. Maybe he would laugh at her and tell her,

"Oh, please, Princess! Stop lying to me!"

Or maybe he would misunderstand her.

Those negative thoughts would always be in conflict with her emotions – especially her feelings about Mojo. But she would always try telling him how she felt...again and again.

And right now that was exactly what she was trying to do.

_Why does such a simple emotion – love – get in the way? Why does it always try to make people feel something different for the person they like? It's just so... odd. _

Princess pulled herself out of her musings and looked Mojo straight in the eye. Summoning all her courage, she took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts.

"Um, Mojo," she began, hopefully not trying to sound too desperate, or something like that, "I have something I want to tell you."

"Yes, Princess?" Mojo asked.

Taking another deep breath Princess then began her confessions, as she secretly called them. She felt that word was a good one to use – especially since it was perfect for how she was feeling at the moment.

"You see, Mojo, ever since we met that one day when I wanted to hire you to make a plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, I've...secretly harbored feelings for...someone special.

"And that someone...is--"

She paused again, this time for dramatic effect, as Mojo waited patiently, watching her with those pink orbs set in his green face.

"It's you, Mojo. You see, ever since I met with you in your lair, I've felt these...these feelings – which I usually don't feel, especially at my age – for you."

Mojo was silent for a moment. That was unusual since he always had something to say, which happened to be a juicy wisecrack, putdown or protest. Tonight, though, he said nothing. Maybe he was just trying to be polite. Maybe he finally realized that there was a time to speak, and a time to be silent.

Actually, he was trying to process what Princess had told him in his mind. Out of all the mysteries he had been trying to find answers to, this one took the cake.

Someone had feelings for him – Mojo Jojo, the evil genius monkey. And it wasn't just anyone – it was a five-year-old princess, whose daddy, in her words, "buys me anything I want".

"Hmm," Mojo then spoke up. "You know, Princess, I was thinking that I also feel the same way about someone I know... someone who may have temper tantrums, and often yell at her rich father, who then buys her anything she wants.

"And that someone... is you." As he spoke the last part, he reached over and took her hand in his white gloved one.

Princess couldn't believe what she was hearing. _The _Mojo Jojo, the evil genius monkey who always made up plans to take over Townsville, who instead of giving up, would always try and try again to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, actually had feelings... for her? Did he have some kind of... _crush_... on her? She didn't know, as she was confused.

She then looked down at their hands. Entwined. Connected. Joined together.

Then she looked at Mojo.... and smiled, as did he.

They were two of Townsville's villains, and, somehow, they had found each other.

Then, as the sky darkened, the thunder rolled and the rain fell down, they hugged each other. Immediately, still holding hands, Mojo and Princess headed to his lair on top of a volcano for shelter.

"Thanks, Mojo," said Princess as they sat near the fire. She couldn't help but smile mentally to herself as she spoke those words. Apparently saying thanks wasn't so hard as she'd first thought.

"You're welcome, Princess," Mojo replied.

**Well, I hope you like it. This is dedicated to two people who like the pairing of Mojo and Princess -- ****Dracori and Itanu. Thanks, you two, for giving me the inspiration I needed to write this!**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
